The present invention generally relates to a processing apparatus for reading or writing information in a magnetic tape, magnetic disk or similar recording medium which is accommodated in a cartridge and, more particularly, to a cartridge handling device for loading and unloading the catridge from the processing device.
In parallel with the extensive use of cartridges or cassettes each accommodating a recording medium therein, there have been proposed various types of devices for loading and unloading a cartridge or cassete from a processor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,405 discloses a device of the type for storing and retrieving a cassette from a coder, player or similar processor.
It has been customary to operatively connect a cartridge or cassette handing device of the kind described to a drive source such as a rotary solenoid, motor or air cylinder so as to drive it directly by the output of the latter. More specifically, a prior art handling device has a drive source built in itself. This, coupled with the fact that the drive source is moved integrally with the handling device, brings about a drawback that the entire device has a bulky and heavy construction. Another problem is that wirings and tubings which are necessary for the drive of the device are congested in a complicated configuration, resulting in the device being complicated and the production cost being increased.